Kaitley's Story
by electricstories96
Summary: Sam and Freddie refuse to tell each other how they feel but will a new friend help bring these two together, T for now, may raise rating later. may include, Adult themes, hard language, drug use, musicals... did i say musicals, maybe read and find out.
1. Fred

**Author's Note: This is my second story and it will be a Seddie story. I'm going to start with rating it T but it may get vulgar in later chapters if you think i should raise the rating to M i will, but there will not be any smut, or lemon, orwhatever in this story, just vulgar words and humor.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

Prologue:

A five-year-old Sam Puckett stalks her prey through the playground. Little Fredward Benson isn't escaping her today. She sits quietly at the top of the slide and waits for her prey to pass in front of it. He walks in front of the slide and sees the nickel that she planted as bait.

"That's it, take the shiny nickel." She mumbles to herself. He bends over to pick it up and she springs her trap. She pushes off and lets out a war cry. She slides head first down the slide at her unsuspecting victim. However, to her dismay, Fredward jumps out of the way at the last second and she dives head first into the sand box. She gets sand all over her face and in her hair, she has a few scrapes but her ego is hurt the most. The tiny Fredward will pay for this. She gets up and turns to seek revenge on the tiny boy, when she hears a strange sound. It's the sound of laughter. She looks to see who would dare risk their life by laughing at her. A little boy about her age stands on one of the playgrounds elevated platforms, pointing and laughing. This new boy would learn the rules, you never laugh at Sam Puckett. She runs at him and in response he stops laughing and looks at her with anticipation on his face as she charges him. She runs up the playground steps and at the last possible second, he shoots out a hand, which lands on her shoulder and side steps out of the way. The feisty blonde went barreling past him, and manages to stop running before she falls off the edge of the platform. She feels the new boy put his hand on her shoulder and lightly shove her. She slips off and falls two feet onto her hands and knees. Then there's laughing again. Not the boy's but everyone else's. She turns back to see that the whole playground had gathered around to watch and started laughing as she fell. She looks up to see the new boy look down at her sympathetically and outstretch a hand to help her up. She pushes it away, gets up and runs home, not wanting to be laughed at anymore. The playground starts to cheer with the bully running home. In truth, two people weren't laughing, the new boy, and on the other side of the playground, Fredward Benson sat on a bench, watching the little blond run home with sympathy in his eyes.

Chapter 1:

It has been many years since the playground incident and Sam Puckett has all but forgotten that fateful day. Now she only has feelings left, she doesn't like playgrounds, they make her uneasy, she never lets anyone laugh at her unless she is doing iCarly, and she remembers the anger she felt towards Freddie Benson, she no longer remembers the tiny boy who'd made a fool of her, then tried to show sympathy, just the evasive Freddie, who foiled her prank and everyone laughed. It has been about 11 years since the incident, and she is walking down the hallway of Ridgeway High school with her best friend Carly Shay. She hadn't picked on anyone that day and needs to feel someone squirm in agony. Normally she would turn to her punching bag and secret friend Freddie. However, she has not seen him all day and she thought it was nice to get a small break from him. But now, she wants to hit something and he isn't around. As she and Carly reach their lockers she sees Freddie coming down the stairs laughing. She is confused until she sees the slightly taller boy next to him. This boy has shaggy dirty blonde hair, almost brunette but not quite, that reaches his bangs in the front, covers most of his ears and reaches the middle of the back of his neck. His face is round, it isn't a fat face but a full one, not as lean as Freddie, or as full as Gibby's. He wears rectangular glasses, not comical glasses, but fitting. They cover his silver blue eyes. He has a strong neck, not muscular, but strong. He has broad shoulders, again, strong not muscular. He has a body that you wouldn't describe as thin or muscular if you put him next to Freddie, or fat, if you put him next to Gibby. The best description would be strong. He has a plain white t-shirt with a short sleeve blue-black plaid shirt over it; it is a button up shirt that is unbuttoned showing the white undershirt as well. He has navy blue cargo shorts, black converse high tops and white socks that go slightly higher than that. Freddie is next to him wearing the usual jeans and blue and yellow-stripped polo and a pair of sneakers, the two continue down the stairs, laughing all the way toward her and Carly.

"Hi Freddie, who's your friend?" Carly asks Freddie when they get closer.

"Oh, this is Fred." He says gesturing at the newcomer. "We just met this morning, he's new here and I was showing him around."

"Actually," Fred chimes in, "I used to live here as a little kid."

"Why'd you move?" Carly asks.

"For the same reason I came back, dad got a job." He explains.

"Why are you hanging out with Fred-face?" Sam asks, Carly and Freddie except this insult as a fact of life, Fred however, decides to stick up for his new friend.

"Better his than your face." He says nonchalantly, as if it weren't an insult. Freddie and Carly go rigid, silently saying goodbye to the new boy. Sam simply looks up at him and scoffs.

"Like I care what some four-eyed asshole thinks about me." She spits in his face, Fred's smile never falters.

"Good, very mature of you," he replies cheerily, "And I wont care what a tiny, insecure, bitch thinks about me, deal?" he asks and holds out a hand as if to shake on an agreement. Sam begins to fume with anger. Freddie gets in between the two and attempts to hold Sam back.

"Sam, don't kill him, he's new, he doesn't know." Freddie tries to defend Fred.

"Then I'll teach him, you don't insult Sam Puckett." And she pushes Freddie out of the way. She storms up to Fred who still has his hand outstretched and a big smile on his face. She raises her right hand to punch Fred across the face, but his outstretched left hand grabs her wrist, pulls her toward him and while she's off balance, he slides behind her and brings her arm up be hind her back. She feels an instant of pain, then he pushes her away and she stumbles but stays standing. She can't allow this, a crowd has gathered. She turns, charges and throws a punch. He slips under it and pulls up her foot with his, causing her to slip and fall on her face. He turns and watches her get up. She struggles, he watches her look around and sees the fear in her eyes, she can't look weak, not in front of these people, her eyes land on Freddie, not in front of him. He sees her problem and makes eye contact and she sees his look of understanding she charges again. This time, he doesn't move, she throws a punch and he lets it connect. He stumbles back into the lockers and slides down dramatically. Sam turns to the crowd. "What are you looking at?" She yells and the crowd disperses. Carly and Freddie go up to Sam and talk to her.

"Are you okay?" Carly asks.

"Did he hurt you?" Freddie asks.

"I'm fine. He should be checked on not me." She says, they look over to where Fred fell, but he isn't there.

"Where'd he go?" Freddie asks.

"I'm getting a drink, dumbass." Comes Fred's voice behind them, they turn and see him bent over a water fountain. He straightens up and walks over to them. "I'm sorry for calling you a bitch and making you look stupid in front of everyone." He says to Sam sincerely.

"It's okay," she says smiling, "It's about time someone here showed some back bone."

"So, we're good?" he asks her and raises a hand.

"We're good, but I'll still insult you." She says and takes his hand.

"And I'll be waiting with comebacks." And they shake. "So, can I still watch you guys do iCarly?"

"What?" Carly asks confused. Freddie speaks up here.

"I kind of promised him he could be an audience for the next iCarly." Carly looks at Freddie angrily.

"It's okay with me." Sam says. Carly looks between the two of them, then relents.

"Fine, I just don't want another Mandy incident. Now, we should get to class."

"Nah." Sam and Fred say at the same time, they look at each other confused, then Sam looks over at Freddie.

"I'm gonna go get a taco." Fred says then saunters off toward the school exit. "You guys wanna come with?" he asks them.

"Sure." Sam agrees and she goes off to join him. Freddie eyes Fred jealously.

"What have I done." He asks himself as he watches the love of his life walk off with this new boy.

**Thanks for reading. this wasn't a very Seddie chapter, but there will be more in later chapters. again, if you think i need to raise the rating in later chapters tell me. please Review and tell me if i should keep going.**


	2. iCarly

**Author's Note: here you go ch. 2 of Fred & Freddie, i hope you guys like it, if you don't, let me know. if you do, let me know. this isn't my favorite story, but I'm gonna try and finish it.**

Chapter 2:

The school day had ended and Freddie sits in the Shay's apartment. He's sitting on the couch, half watching an episode of Girly Cow, he tells Sam and Carly that he doesn't likes the show, but secretly he does. However, this secret enjoyment wasn't his chief concern at the moment. Sam has been out all day with Fred, this new guy who can stand up to her and go out for tacos during school. Freddie had loved Sam for some time, he wasn't stupid, he knew what he was feeling, at first it was teenage hormones sexualizing the beautiful blonde, but over time it became more than a fantasy, and lust turned to love. But now, she was out with a boy he was convinced was a bad influence. Anyone that can stand up to a Puckett and wants to skip school isn't good.

"Where is she?" Carly asks while pacing behind the couch, as she had been for the better part of forty-five minutes.

"Who?" Freddie asks stupidly as he returns from his thoughts.

"Sam, haven't you been listening?" she snaps at him and he flinches slightly at her tone. "She's gonna be late, and she promised that she would be on time today."

"Well, how long does she have before she's late?" Freddie asks.

"Twenty minutes before she needs to be here." Carly says, glancing at her watch. Freddie looks at her with a look that could only mean 'Really? Twenty minutes and your freaking out?' But before he could voice these thoughts, the door flies open and Sam stumbles in with Fred right at her side. The two were laughing like it was nobody's business. They walk in, straiten up and Sam immediately walks over to the fridge and begins rummaging for food. Fred just stands there and stares at her.

"Fascinating, twenty tacos, three smoothies and a whole chicken and she's still going to eat more." He says while watching her eating the ham with her head still in the fridge. While Fred watches her eat fascinated, Freddie stares at something else. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the perfectly round ass bobbing up and down as Sam continues her fridge adventure. Fred manages to look away long enough and sees Freddie drooling over the blonde, while still sitting on the couch. Fred walks over to the front of the couch and squats down in front of Freddie, who doesn't notice, as his eyes are busy undressing a certain someone. He clears his throat loudly and Freddie's attention snaps over to him immediately. Freddie looks at Fred with a look of shock, that he had gotten so close without him noticing, and horror, that he may have discovered his secret love for Sam. Fred just looks at him then over at Sam's round rear, then back at Freddie.

"More into brunettes myself." He says quietly breaking the silence, then stands up straight and looks over at Sam again. "But she could make me go for blondes, I see she already got you." Then he walks around the couch toward the stairs. Freddie sits there speechless; worried that Fred knew his secret. Would he tell Sam, or would he stay silent. He had to know. He walks over to Fred, who is talking to Carly about where he'd be sitting during the iCarly.

"Excuse me, I need to talk to Fred." Freddie quickly explains to Carly, then grabs Fred by the arm and drags him upstairs. Freddie doesn't let go of him until they reach the studio.

"What's up?" Fred asks curiously.

"I need to talk to you about what happened at the couch." Freddie explains. Fred's look changes from one of curiosity to one of understanding.

"Ooooooh." He says dragging out the "o". "You mean when you were starring at Sam's ass like Sam stares at food."

"I was not." Freddie tries to defend himself.

"Sure, you were staring lustily at the microwave, not the flat girl butt."

"Sam's butt isn't flat." Freddie scoffs at him, and then realizes he fell for Fred's trap. Fred smirks at him.

"You're right, it's perfectly round. You would know judging by how much you were starring at it earlier. God, you must have it memorized by now."

"You don't understand, I love her." Freddie explains

"I'd say you wanted to do way more than love her." Fred jokes.

"No really, I love her." Freddie says. Fred's face goes from joking to confused to serious.

"You really love her don't you?" Fred asks, no hint of joking in his voice.

"Yeah, I really do." Freddie responds almost inaudibly. Fred's face breaks out in a smile.

"Good, I'll get right on it." He says then walks out of the room and down the stairs. Freddie stands there and again is speechless. Finally he finds his voice, but it's too late, Fred's gone downstairs.

"Get right on what?" he calls out to no one.

"And that is why you can't leave your pants out to dry." Carly yells and throws away the ripped and scorched pair of jeans.

"Now, a few of you may have noticed that we have a new person sitting in the car today." Sam says, gesturing over at Fred.

"His name's Fred and he's new at our school." Carly explains.

"He and I went on an adventure today and had a lot of fun." Sam tells the camera. At this point Fred gets out of the car and joins the girls in front of the camera.

"Today, after Sam and I had a taco eating contest-"

"That I won!" Sam interrupts.

"Anyway," Fred continues, "After the contest, we were walking away from the restaurant and I wasn't feeling too good."

"So he went into an alley to puke." Sam adds.

"Yes, I went into an alley to puke and I accidentally vomited on a homeless person napping next to a dumpster."

"He got very mad and started to chase Fred." Sam continues.

"And I ran toward Sam, who also ran away from the puke covered homeless man. As we were running we crossed a cross walk as it turned red, so we thought the homeless man was trapped on the other side of the road. But he wasn't about to let us get away."

"He ran into oncoming traffic." Sam explains happily.

"And was hit by a bus full of elderly." Fred finishes.

"It's all true, it's too stupid to make up." Sam says after the story is ended. "Next on iCarly we're going to shave Freddie's-" Sam is interrupted by the lights flickering, then shutting off then coming back on.

"Freddie what's going on?" Carly asks confused.

"I don't know. Nothing's got power, we're not connected, we're down." Freddie says while checking his equipment.

"Do you guys have a fuse box up here?" Fred asks calmly.

"Over there, behind the Car." Carly points. Fred walks over to it, opens it and flips a switch down then up again.

"Working now?" he asks Freddie.

"No, not yet, I'm working on it." Freddie replies.

"Do you have a screwdriver I can borrow?" Fred asks, still not freaking out. Freddie tosses one to him and he catches it. Fred reaches in his pocket, pulls out a Pear Pod and tosses it to Carly. "Plug it into the speakers and play track 5."

"Why?" she asks confused.

"I like music while I work." Fred explains. Carly does as Fred says and plays track 5. 'What's My Age Again?' by Blink 182 begins to play. As it plays, Fred uses the screwdriver to take off the covering of the switch in the fuse box. He pulls out two wires, a blue one and a yellow one. He wraps the blue one around the screwdriver until he reaches the unprotected end of the wire. Quickly he pushes it onto the screwdriver with his thumb then pulls it back and shakes it around. The wire had shocked him. He then does the same with the yellow wire and again, it shocks him. "Just one more thing to do before we get power again." He says as the song ends.

"Well, why haven't you done it yet?" Sam asks.

"Because it's really gonna hurt." Fred says. Then slams the pointed end of the screwdriver into a socket. He jerks twice and lets out a yell. Then lets go of the screwdriver. He slumps down onto his knees and breathes loudly. Carly slowly walks over to him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asks quietly.

"Fine, check your equipment." He replies. Freddie looks at the screen and notices the picture is back.

"We're on, right now." Sam and Carly turn back to the camera.

"We're live right now?" Carly asks and Freddie nods in reply. "Well, sorry about those technical difficulties, but luckily we had Fred here, otherwise, we might not have got back on." Carly continues and at this point Fred stands up and looks at the camera. His hair is sticking almost straight up.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"Oh, just some electrocution, nothing big." Fred says casually.

"Well, that's just about all the time we've got so-" Carly tries to sign off, but Fred interrupts her.

"Wait, Freddie, come out here." Freddie switches to B-cam and walks out with them. "Stick out your tongue." Fred says smiling and Freddie does. Fred quickly pokes his tongue with his index finger and Freddie jumps back and falls down onto his butt. "Electrocution can be fun." Fred says to the camera.

"Bye!" Sam says and waves at the camera while Carly hits the buttons to end the episode. Sam and Fred look down at Freddie still on the ground holding his tongue. "That was awesome." Sam says.

"Yeah." Fred adds.

**I hope you Enjoyed it, now please review it.**


	3. unexpected

**Author's Note: i know i said i wasn't all that excited for this story in my last chapter, but this chapter makes me want to keep writing it. btw if you don't already know the song mentioned below, i suggest you immediately, it's a real good song. so was the one in the last chapter**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

Chapter 3:

It had been an hour since iCarly had ended and Sam had finally left. Soon, Carly left to go to her room and it was just Fred and Freddie, sitting on a couch. Immediately Fred turned to look at Freddie. He just stared at him, and Freddie continued to watch TV, trying to ignore Fred's stare.

"I'm gonna tell Sam." Fred says without emotion, like he would have had he said the sky is blue. Freddie turned to him so fast he might have got whiplash.

"You wouldn't." he says dangerously.

"No, but now I have your attention." He says as if Freddie hadn't just glared at him with death in his eyes. "I need more information if I'm going to make this work."

"Make what work?" Freddie asks confused as hell.

"Make you and Sam work, shithead." Fred says, clearly getting aggravated with having to explain all the time.

"Don't insult me." Freddie warns.

"Or what? Are you gonna fall in love with me too?" Fred asks laughing at the threat. "Sam insults you and you're head over heels for that one. I'm just trying to help you out, set you and Sam up, now tell me what I need to know."

"God, you're acting like Carly would." Freddie complains.

"Oh no," Fred says now talking in an impersonation of a girl, "I'm much too pretty to play Carly." Freddie can't help it and starts to laugh and Fred joins in as well. At this point, Spencer enters the apartment for the first time that night. Fred looks up at him and Spencer looks down at Fred. Fred stands up and opens his arms for a hug. "Heeeeeeeey." He says extending the "A" sound. Spencer opens his arms and accepts the hug.

"What's up man, how long has it been?" Spencer asks when they break the hug.

"Too long, God you look good." Fred says examining Spencer. "Been working out?"

"A little, you know, some push ups, crunches, the usual." Spencer says. Freddie looks on astonished.

"Wait," Freddie interrupts them, "You two know each other?" Spencer and Fred look at each other then back at Freddie.

"Nope." Fred says.

"Never met." Spencer adds.

"Then why were you two acting al buddy-buddy?" Freddie inquires.

"The second I saw Spencer, I knew I met someone who'd play along with any joke I started." Fred explains

"Kindred spirits, if you will." Spencer finishes. They look at each other once more.

"I'm Fred by the way." Fred says and extends a hand. Spencer clasps Fred's hand with his own.

"Spencer Shay, Carly's brother, I rent this apartment." He says as they shake hands.

"Nice to meet you." Fred says kindly

"You as well, fine firm hand shake by the way."

"Oh, stop it." Fred says joking around. Spencer walks off toward his room. "Nice ass!" Fred calls after him.

"Down boy." Spencer yells back then walks into his room and closes his door. Fred walks back to the couch and sits down chuckling to himself. Freddie watches him closely, clearly wanting to ask a question but holding it back.

"What is it?" Fred asks curiously. Freddie looks at him hesitantly.

"Are you…" he drops off, unsure of how to continue, "One of Ellen's Friends?" Fred looks at him confused.

"That means lesbian." Fred says confused by Freddie's question.

"Then the male equivalent of a… lesbian." Freddie says unsure if Fred was getting it. Fred just stared at him confused, and then it clicked in his head.

"Oooh, you mean am I gay?" Fred asks.

"Yeah, are you?" Freddie continues unsure of how Fred's going to react.

"Why do you ask?" Fred questions Freddie now.

"Well, it just sort of… fits. So, are you gay?"

"No, but I'm secure enough in my heterosexuality to joke about being it."

"Are you sure, cause there's nothing wrong with that."

"I know there isn't. I have friends who are gay."

"Right 'friends' got it." Freddie says with air quotes around the word "Friends". Now it was Freddie's turn to tease Fred. Both of them knew they were kidding by this point, but Fred continued as if they weren't.

"I'll prove it." He says mockingly.

"Then prove it." Freddie challenges.

"Really, you want me to prove it?" Fred asks, forming a plan.

"Really."

"What's in it for me?" Fred asks, baiting the trap.

"I'll tell you what you want to know." Freddie complies. Snap, the trap closes around Freddie. Now Fred could get what he wanted.

"Fine, I'll prove it." Fred says and gets up and walks toward the bottom of the stairs. "Hey Carly!" he calls upstairs. Freddie stops laughing. He wouldn't do that would he?

"What?" her voice comes down from upstairs.

"Come down here real quick, I need you to settle something."

"Dude, don't." Freddie whisper shouts at Fred. Fred just looks at him with a look that says, 'Oh well, you started it.' At that moment, Carly walks down the stairs.

"What is it?" She asks and pushes a strand of her long black hair out of her face. As she steps off the last step, Fred wraps his right arm around Carly's waist and his left hand cups her cheek and he crashes his lips onto hers. Carly's eyes are wide open and shocked, but as Fred slips his tongue into her mouth, her eyes flutter closed and her arms go around his neck. Freddie watches with his mouth agape, a girl he had pined after for years could have been won so easily. Of course, even if he had won Carly it wouldn't have lasted, for his heart belongs to Sam now. Fred and Carly continued to kiss; soon the kisses became shorter and slower till it came to a point where it was just Fred's face hovering inches from Carly's. His eyes were still closed but hers opened with a look of shock that he had kissed her from out of the blue, and disappointment that he had stopped. Soon his eyes opened and the two just stared at each other. They were interrupted by Spencer clearing his throat. Everyone's attention switched over to Spencer who was standing there in green pajama pants and a Grey shirt with a big yellow Duck on it.

"Yo, new Fred," he says after an unbearable silence that felt like years instead of seconds, "Why are you Making out with my sister?" it was at this point that Fred realized his arm was still around Carly's waist, that her arms were around his neck and that she was dipped back slightly. He quickly let go witch caused Carly to fall to the ground with a small shriek.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry." Fred apologizes and helps her up. "Let me help you." He says.

"I got it," Spencer says and takes Carly from Fred, who'd supported Carly on his shoulder, "Wouldn't want you two to accidentally make out on the way." He says and helps her to the bathroom to bandage her scrapes. Suddenly Freddie's claps fill the room and Fred turns to look at him, still sitting on the couch.

"Nice, I didn't think you had it in you." Freddie complements him.

"Now, you tell me what I want to know. First off, how did it all start, these feelings for Sam I mean."

"Well, a while ago, there was this girls choice dance and both Carly and I had awful dates. So after they left us at the Groovy smoothies, I offered Carly a dance with someone we didn't hate. As we were dancing, I noticed it wasn't right it was… bland. Well, a little while into the dance, I notice Sam come in and see her in her dress and she was so… so… magnificent, that, uh, 'grew'." Freddie says bashfully.

"What do you mean you 'grew' did you somehow get taller?" Fred asks confused.

"No I… 'Grew' you know… I 'got bigger', down… down there." Freddie explains beginning to grow red faced at the topic.

"No I still don't get it." Fred says, lying through his teeth.

"You know what I mean." Freddie says.

"I want you to say it."

"Why?"

"Because dudes think about it almost a hundred percent of the time, and then we're expected not to talk about it, now say the word."

"Boner, I got a boner looking at Sam in her dress." Freddie says exasperated. Fred started to hold back a tiny chuckle.

"While you were dancing with…?"

"Yeah, I got a boner, looking at Sam while dancing with Carly." Freddie says while Fred holds back even more laughter.

"Did she… notice it?" he asks pausing to let out a snicker. Freddie looks down.

"Yes." He says simply. Fred couldn't take it anymore, he burst out in laughter. He rolled off the couch and continued to laugh. "What else do you want to know?" Freddie asks exasperated. Fred stops laughing long enough to catch his breathe.

"That's enough for now, enough for ever. I didn't need to ask any questions, I was just hoping for a cheap laugh, but my god that is hilarious." At this point Carly and Spencer walk out.

"What's so funny" Carly asks. Fred looks at Freddie then laughs again, harder then before. "What?"

"Nothing Carly," Freddie says, "Nothing at all, just forget about it." Fred slowly stops laughing and sits up for where he'd been rolling in the floor.

"Hey can I crash here?" he asks Spencer.

"Sure, just stay away from my sister." He says pointing at him and he walks back into his room and shuts the door.

"I'm gonna head home, see you tomorrow guys." Freddie says and heads out. This left just Fred and Carly in the living room. She is in a Penny-Tee and polka dot pajama pants, while Fred still wears his shorts, T-shirt and over shirt. He takes off his Converse and stretches out on the couch.

"Goodnight Carly." He says, but she stays there. She walks over to the couch and sits down near his legs. "Can I help you?" he asks her, and she sits there unsure of what to do. She reaches in her pocket and pulls out his PearPod. "Oh cool." He says and reaches for it, but she pulls it away. He sees the look in her eyes and knows there's something on her mind. "What's the matter?"

"Tell me why you kissed me and you get it back." She says, not looking him directly in the eye.

"Honestly, Freddie wanted me to prove I wasn't gay. So I kissed you." She lets out a dry laugh and mumbles something like 'You're definitely not gay.' She keeps looking down but eventually asks more.

"Did you… like it?" she asks and looks him in the eyes.

"Yes." He says and his voice cracks slightly. She hands him his PearPod and moves to get up but he grabs her wrist, gently telling her not to go. She looks at him and he reaches into his pocket and pulls out a pair of white headphones. He plugs them in and puts one in Carly's ear and on in his own. He scrolls through his music until he finds 'Dani California' by Red Hot Chili Peppers and hits play. As the song starts, he moves as far over on the couch as he can and Carly lies down next to him. There wasn't much room so he wraps an arm around her shoulders and holds her close so she doesn't fall off. They listen to the entire song before they speak.

"Why did you want me to hear that song? Was it important or something?" she asks while looking up at the ceiling. Fred turns his head to look at the side of her head and talks quietly into her ear.

"No, not important, it's just a real good song." He says simply and quietly. She smiles and gives up a chuckle, it's small but genuine. The two talk and listen to music long into the night. They kiss once more that night, a short simple kiss on the lips. Then they fall asleep together on the couch in each other's arms.

**Thanks for reading, now please review, also i named the character Fred so i could use that 'New Fred' line.**


	4. bats and planning

**Author's note: Hey, i'm back with chapter 4. heads up, i won't be writing from the 12th until atleast the 20th, i'll be traveling then i'll probably have to get ready for school. also, i've only got about five reviews and i would really like that number to go up, five reviews isn't much reason to continue a story so please review. even if it's just "i like it." or "i dont like it." please, please review.**

Chapter 4:

The next morning Sam returned to the Shay's apartment in the early morning. She had awoken at her apartment in the early hours of the morning with a craving for food. More specifically ham; she needed ham and was shocked to discover that there wasn't any in her entire house. So now she had a few choices, she could return to bed, go buy ham, or walk to the Shay's apartment and eat their ham. When she enters the Shay apartment she immediately notices a lump on the couch under a blanket. She is confused until she sees Fred's converse on the floor. She tries to sneak past him but something catches her eye glimmering in the sunlight, a lock of long black hair hanging out from under the blanket. 'One peek won't hurt anyone.' She thinks to herself. She grabs a corner of the comforter and is shocked at what she sees. Fred is on the couch, but so is Carly. They are lying on their sides facing each other, Fred's arms are wrapped around Carly protectively and she has sunk into his chest. Sam holds back a gasp as she realizes what happened. She ate all the ham yesterday. She leaves the Shay apartment and heads over to Freddie's apartment. She picks the lock and tiptoes into his room. He's asleep in his bed and he looks peaceful. She looks at her phone and sees its 5 am. She watches him sleep and decides to do something she's wanted to do for a while. She leans down and gently places her lips on his cheek. She pulls back and returns to normal, she places her hands on his shoulders and shakes him.

"Wha-, I'm up." Freddie sputters and sits up. He looks around and sees Sam sitting on his bed next to him. "Sam? What's going on? Am I dreaming?"

"No, you're not having a nightmare; I just wanted ham and Carly's out so I came here." She explains quietly.

"Well, why'd you wake me up, go get your ham." Freddie says and lies back down.

"Well, I came to ask you why Fred and Carly are sleeping together on the couch in her living room." Freddie shoots up and turns to look Sam in the eye.

"Son of a bitch." He says unbelieving. Freddie gets up out of bed and pulls Sam up with him. He was wearing a Penny-Tee and pajama bottoms with Galaxy Wars all over it. Sam also had a Penny-Tee but had normal purple pajama bottoms.

"Nice pants, Frednerd." She remarks with a smile.

"You're one to talk, miss 'Hello Kitty' panties." Freddie quips back and Sam's eyes go wide.

"How'd you know I had those?" she asks shocked and horrified.

"I didn't until now. But, I'm more interested in this Fred and Carly thing." Freddie responds and walks out of his room. At first Sam is furious but then, somehow proud that Freddie had stood up to her. She follows him into the Shay living room. They sit at the counter and watch the two sleep. After about an hour of sitting and talking quietly, Spencer walks into the living room and yawns. He notices the two sitting at the counter.

"What's up guys?" he asks and Sam raises a finger to her lips, then points at the couch. Confused, Spencer looks at where she's pointing. Fred and Carly were having nice dreams, both involving each other. However, they were torn from these kind realities by a loud Screech. Fred jolts up as does Carly and they see a very angry Spencer fuming at them Fred puts himself between Carly and Spencer, as they both get off the couch. "You. Will. Die." He says pointing at Fred.

"Spencer, it wasn't what it looked like." Carly tries to explain. Freddie and Sam watch on intrigued.

"I. Will. Kill. You." Spencer says still pointing at Fred.

"Now Spencer," Fred tries to reason as Spencer walks over to him, "Let's talk about this." Fred says holding his ground. Spencer stops moving and stares at Fred, then he turns around and stomps into his room. "There, see?" Fred says turning to face the other three. "Nothing to worry about." At that moment, they hear a war cry and Spencer comes running into the room waving a bat. He swings at Fred who jumps back, falling onto the couch just barely avoiding the weapon. "Spencer, stop and think about this." Fred says quickly, and then rolls off the couch as Spencer slams the bat down. Fred jumps to his feet and raises his hands up in front of him. "We're kindred spirits, remember?" he asks and ducks as Spencer swings the bat. He pops up again and continues trying to reason with the deranged man. "I thought we had a real connection, you and me." He says, and ducks again.

"You slept with my sister!" Spencer yells and swings again, breaking a sculpture when Fred dives out of the way.

"Yeah, I did, but that's all we did, sleep, nothing dirty." Fred says with fear in his voice, knowing he can't keep on avoiding Spencer's swings.

"It's true Spencer." Carly yells. As Spencer slams the bat into the microwave after chasing Fred into the kitchen. Fred runs over to a sculpture that Spencer had been working on and pulls off two large metal poles. He jumps back as Spencer swings down. When Spencer pulls the bat up Fred brings down one of the poles on top of the bat and brings up the other one underneath it. When the two poles hit the bat there is a sickening crack and the bat snaps in two.

"You tricked her. You're evil." Spencer yells pointing the splintered remains of the bat at Fred.

"No he didn't," Carly yells at Spencer, "I chose to sleep there." And she walks over to Fred and wraps her arms around him, putting herself slightly between Fred and her brother. Fred brings his arm up around Carly's back and rubs it slowly up and down.

"Get out Fred." Spencer spits at the boy. Fred looks at Spencer, Carly, Sam and Freddie, and then the apartment that was trashed by a deranged Spencer. He looks back at Spencer and nods. He lets go of Carly, grabs his things and walks towards the door.

"No, if he goes, so do I." Carly says defiantly and walks over to stand beside Fred he looks down at Carly.

"No, I'll go." She looks up shocked and confused.

"But, I-" she starts and he interrupts her.

"I know, but I'm not going to come between family. I would love to stay but I can't." Fred walks out of the door and Spencer walks over to him.

"Stay out." He hisses and slams the door. Fred puts on his shoes, and puts his things in his pockets. Then, he walks down the stairs and out of the building.

The trio didn't see Fred again until lunch. He sat at another table and didn't make eye contact. They were all shocked at how Spencer reacted. As soon as Fred left, Sam and Freddie determined it too awkward to hang around and left. They went into Freddie's apartment where he cooked ham for Sam. Even in the other apartment, they could hear the fight that Spencer and Carly were having. While they were eating lunch, Carly went over to talk to Fred.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Sam asks. Freddie shrugged.

"I don't know, probably if they're going to start dating or not." Freddie suggested. After a little while, Carly returned and appeared to be holding back tears.

"What happened, Carly?" Sam asks. "Do I need to go over there and kick Fred's ass?" she suggests.

"No, it's okay, and based on how he was yesterday I doubt you could. He needs to talk to Freddie, something about what you two were talking about yesterday." Freddie's eyes go wide and he quickly stands and speed walks over to Fred's table. Carly sits down next to Sam and Sam turns to face Carly.

"Okay, what's up?" she asks Carly sympathetically.

"He said we couldn't go out if it would cause problems with Spencer." Carly explains. She leans her head on Sam's shoulder and Sam wraps her in a hug. "At least you have Freddie, who do I have?" Carly says, and Sam looks at her in shock.

"What do you mean I have Freddie?" Sam asks.

"Well, don't you like Freddie?" Carly asks confused that Sam didn't know what she meant.

"Wha- I… I don't… how would… I, uh…" Sam stutters.

"Do you like Freddie or not?" Carly persists with her stuttering friend.

"I, uh… I…."

"Yes or No!" Carly says getting forceful.

"Yes okay, god. I like him, I want to hug him and kiss him and all that chizz, now will you leave me alone now?" she yells at her friend, a few heads turn, but most don't.

"Fine, I'll leave you alone." Carly says and leaves the cafeteria. After a few minutes, Fred follows her out.

"Well, what'd she say?" he asks Carly.

"She said she likes him." Carly whisper yells in excitement.

"Yes!" Fred shouts and picks Carly up by her waist and kisses her. She kisses back and he slowly sets her down.

"Now what?" Carly asks.

"I'm going to have to ask you to do something. But it will work; you just have to trust me."

"What?" she asks excitement growing. "What?" she asks again, getting annoyed that Fred was being so hesitant.

"You're going to have to kiss Freddie… in front of Sam." Fred says unhappily.

"What?"

**Thanks now seriously, review.**

**hit the button  
>l<br>l  
>l<br>**\/


	5. Kaitley's chapter

**Author's Note: Hi i'm back and i've decided to name this chapter after what seems to be my only reader, Kaitley. she has reviewed the most and keeps reviewing. she also has 3 very good stories, i suggest you check them out, it should be easy to find them, just click reviews and her name will probably be the first one you see. now, i don't know if this will work or not, but to get more reviews, i promise to rename this story after whoever leaves the most reviews at the end of the story.**

**Rules: you have to have more reviews then anyone, you can only leave two per chapter max, they have to be longer than one sentence (unless it is a very good sentence).**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

Chapter: 5

Fred walks down the hallway of Ridgeway high school. He is heading to his locker, when he hears a very familiar sound. It is a sound he had become accustomed to over the past few days, the sounds of Sam and Freddie fighting. He has noticed that the fights have become louder, stupider, and more violent lately. He rounds the corner and walks up to the bickering duo.

"Admit it, Fredly!" Sam barks in Freddie's face as she grabs him by his collar.

"Never, you can't sway my opinion, no amount of torture will stop me thinking this." Freddie says defiantly to her. Fred watches and notices a gleam in Sam's eye. When Fred first saw this shimmer in Sam's eyes, it was on the first day he'd met her, Freddie had just told her that he wouldn't allow her to explode his pants again on that night's iCarly. At first, Fred thought it was a warning that she was going to be violent, but has learned that she only gets it when Freddie stands up to her. It isn't a warning, but secret admiration and love for the boy.

"Say it!" she yells again and slams Freddie into the lockers behind him.

"No." he says through gritted teeth.

"What's the problem here?" Fred asks trying to be nonchalant, but the curiosity is evident in his voice.

"Fred," Freddie says with pain in his voice, "Be the voice of reason, end this argument cause I'm losing feeling to my spine." Fred walks over to Sam and puts his hand on her arm. She looks up at him and sees a face that says 'this will get you nowhere with Freddie.' She holds Freddie a few seconds longer deciding, and then releases him.

"What's the debate?" Fred asks as Freddie stands up straight and turns to him.

"Which are better, squirrels or chipmunks?" Freddie supplies. Fred looks between them with a look that clearly says 'Idiots.' After a few seconds of considering it he answers.

"Chipmunks, no question." Fred answers. Freddie grins triumphantly and fist pumps the air and Sam looks at Fred in shock.

"What? How?" Sam asks.

"Once when I was at a summer camp, my cabin mates and I went for a hike. On the way back a few of us ran ahead, myself included. When we reached the cabin we noticed that we had left the door open. We went inside and a chipmunk jumped from under a bunk. We all jumped a little, shocked that the little guy snuck in while we were away. Before we could stop him, one of the campers grabbed a broom, one of the old ones, made of wood and twigs. He took it and attacked the chipmunk, trying to scare it out, while it was running he slammed the broom down on it. It twitched and tried to crawl away." He pauses here and Sam and Freddie listen, consumed by the story. "It just wanted to get away, and he slammed the broom down on it again, now it was just twitching on the ground. And again, he slams the broom down, a pool of blood forming around the chipmunks little head. We finally managed to stop him, and then the counselor's arrived, but it was too late. The little guy was dead and there was nothing we could do." Fred finishes the story while Sam sniffles and Freddie holds back tiny tears.

"What happened to the guy with the broom?" Sam asked, feeling angry with this boy she had never met.

"We sent him home, then forgave him."

"How could you forgive him?" Freddie asks.

"We remembered that he did what he did because he was afraid, and would never even think about doing that if he was calm. We sent him home when he asked to be, he couldn't even face us. I'd want to be sent home too."

"Wow." Sam says.

"Yeah, wow." Freddie agrees.

"So, that's why chipmunks are better than squirrels, if it had been a squirrel, no one would have given a shit." Fred says with a smile on his face. Sam nods in agreement. Then the bell rings and Fred laughs out loud.

"Ha, now you two are late." Fred says gleefully. Freddie and Sam look at him astonished.

"So are you." Sam says accusingly.

"Nope, free period." Fred says even happier.

"So that whole story was a trick to make us late?" Freddie asks.

"No, it was a true story with morals, don't let fear control you, chipmunks are superior to squirrels, and don't argue about stupid shit in the hallways." Freddie and Sam walk off in different directions and Fred follows Freddie.

"You know she likes you." Fred says to Freddie as he catches up. "I told you that two days ago after Carly told it to me."

"Yeah, and?" Freddie asks. Fred slaps him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Freddie asks.

"For being and idiot." Fred explains

"Okay." Freddie accepts. **(Author's note: 10 points to whoever remembers what show that's from)**

"Now, are you going to tell Sam how you feel?"

"I can't." Freddie tries to explain. Again, Fred slaps him. "I'm getting tired of that." Freddie says angrily.

"Why can't you?"

"Because I don't know how she'll react." Fred moves to slap him again, but Freddie ducks and Fred's hand goes clear above Freddie's head. "Ha!" Freddie laughs triumphantly, and then Fred's other hand slaps him across the face. "Dammit."

"Explain yourself." Fred demands.

"She might not believe me, she might think I'm just trying to replace Carly, she might-" here Fred cuts him off with another slap. "Would you stop?" slap. "God Dammit." Slap, slap. "I'm serious." Freddie warns.

"What was the story's first moral?" Fred asks. Freddie mumbles a reply. "What was that?"

"Don't let…" Freddie starts off loud then mumbles the rest.

"I didn't hear you." Fred says and quickly moves his hand and Freddie flinches.

"Don't let fear control you." He answers spitefully.

"Good, take that to heart." Fred says.

"It'd be easier to do if you'd tell me what the rest of your plan was." Freddie spits at him, raising his voice

"You don't need to know, if you were supposed to know it, I'd tell you."

"What, are you too good to trust us? You aren't even talking to Carly anymore." In fact, Carly and Fred had been talking, and kissing, and cuddling, and anything else Carly could think of. They just didn't do it in front of Sam or Freddie, and especially not in front of Spencer.

"That's not important right now. Are you going to talk to Sam or not." Fred says changing the subject back to where he wanted it to go.

"Will you talk to Carly?" Freddie asks

"There's nothing for us to talk about." Fred says loudly.

"Then there's nothing to talk to Sam about." Freddie says, stopping in front of the class he was supposed to be in.

"Fine, if you won't talk to Sam then I'll just have to do this."

"What?" Freddie asks.

"15 minutes late, have fun." Fred says and pushes Freddie through the door and closes it behind him.

"Mr. Benson you are 15 minutes late for class." The teacher yells. Fred could hear Freddie bumbling for words and then the teacher's voice return with 'Detention.' Fred walks away satisfied. Now that Freddie refused to talk to Sam his plan would go off without a hitch.

_(Time Elapse)_

Later on, lunch had just started and Sam was on her way to the cafeteria, today was meatloaf day and she wasn't particularly excited to get in line. Also on his way to lunch was Freddie, who'd managed to talk Mrs. Johnson out of giving him detention. Carly and Fred were in place to intercept them. This was the part of the plan that neither of them wanted to do.

"Hey Sam," Fred says, when she gets near him. "I just saw Mrs. Briggs walk by, she has a wad of toilet paper hanging from he butt, wanna go see it before she notices?"

"Sure." Sam agrees since she really could use a pick-me-up, Geometry had not been fun. They walk together silently for a little while when Sam has a question to ask. "Why are you taking me to see this? Why not just go to lunch?" Fred looks at her out of the corner of his eye, and then looks forward again.

"I was going to, but when I saw you, I felt like you deserved to see something that would make you feel better." However, as he says this, the round a corner and see Carly kissing Freddie, who she lured there with the same false Mrs. Briggs Story, and Freddie looking shocked as all hell.

"Holy shit." Fred says surprised, as he rehearsed. Sam felt her heart break. Carly pulls back and looks at Fred

"Holy shit." She also says surprised, as was rehearsed.

"No PDA." Mrs. Briggs barks at them as she walks by and everyone turns to see a large trail of wet toilet paper following her.

"Holy shit." They all say in unison, shocked that the story was true. They all snap back to reality and Sam turns to walk away.

"Wait, Sam." Freddie calls after her. She stops and slowly turns.

"Why Freddie, you got what you always wanted, and Carly, we're not friends anymore." She doesn't care that this probably told Freddie that she likes him, but she doesn't know that he already does. She turns, grabs Fred's hand, thinking he was her only friend left and drags him away. He follows, not putting up a struggle, she needs a friend, and he's prepared to do that for the plan to work. Also, she really needs a friend and doesn't trust Carly anymore.

**thanks for reading, i got the squirrel chipmunk debate from one of Kaitley's stories, and the camp story from me, cause that part was real. where was i... oh yeah, please review.**


	6. A Tricky one

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry it took so long to update this story, i went on vacation and for two thirds of it i was cut off from the internet. i got back monday but my computer wouldn't turn on, so as a treat, i'll give you this chapter now, then the next chapter tomorrow (hopefully). Anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 6:

Fred sits at the end of Sam's bed, holding his phone, thinking about the text he just sent. Sam is lying on her bed, crying into her pillow. She had never felt so betrayed by someone. She always thought Freddie would eventually pick someone other than her, but never did she think it would be Carly, especially after she confided in her that she liked Freddie. Her heart is broken and she doesn't think anything will be able to fix it. She feels a reassuring pat on her lower calf. She sits up and moves to rest her head on Fred's shoulder. He awkwardly pats her on the back, unsure of how to proceed.

"Thank you for staying Fred, you're the only friend I have left." Sam says when she manages to pull herself together.

"Well, what about Freddie?" Fred asks.

"He wouldn't want to hang out with me anymore, he's got Carly now." Sam says unhappily.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." Fred says.

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"Never mind, but why can't you be friends with Carly?" Fred asks knowing the answer.

"She betrayed me." She says, not wanting to tell Fred anything.

"How?"

"I'd rather not say."

"Tell me, or I'm going to go out and get a ham and eat it in front of you without sharing." Fred says, and Sam looks at him like he's joking, then seeing his face, realizes he might actually do it.

"Fine, I told her that I liked Freddie, and then she… well, you know what happened."

"Yeah." Fred says not looking at Sam. He knows it was his idea, but he still doesn't like the thought of Freddie and Carly kissing. Suddenly, Fred's phone starts to ring.

"_Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, up above in my head, instead of goin' under. Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep, up above in my head, instead of goin' under."_

Fred walks into the hallway, signaling to Sam he'll only be a minute, and then answers the phone.

"Hello?" Fred answers his phone.

"What the hell was that?" Freddie's angry voice says over the phone.

"Whatever do you mean?" Fred asks, teasing Freddie.

"Shut up, this isn't funny. Why did Carly kiss me?"

"How should I know?" Fred asks not even trying to mask the lie.

"You've had a plan since the beginning, how does this get Sam and I together?"

"How could this be part of my plan?" Fred says still obviously lying. "All this has done is separate you and Carly from Sam and driven her straight to me."

"What, this was your plan? How could you? I trusted you. Carly trusted you!"

"Sorry, you're breaking up, I'm going through a tunnel… no wait, I'm at Sam's house."

"Then I'll come over and kick your ass." Freddie threatens.

"No you wont, cause Sam will never forgive you for beating up her 'only friend.'" Fred laughs into the phone.

"I'll get you somehow. Just watch me." Freddie says into the phone.

"Oh, I hope so." Fred says hangs up and he walks back into the room.

"Who was that?" Sam asks.

"Freddie, he wanted me to come over. I told him no.'

"Why?" Sam asks.

"I'm here to make you feel better. I'm not going to hang out with him right now."

"Thanks," Sam says and lightly hugs him, "You're a good friend."

"I know." Fred says and smirks to himself, it's all coming together.

Meanwhile, Freddie hangs up his phone and runs out of his room and across the hall and knocks on Carly's door.

"What's going on?" Carly asks when she opens her door.

"Was kissing me part of Fred's plan?"

"What are you talking about?" Carly asks horrible at lying.

"He told me on the phone that his plan was to get Sam away from you and me, to have her all to himself." Freddie rushes out. Carly looks confused at first, and then she realizes what he's saying.

"Oh, right." Carly says pretending to be shocked, "Damn him." she says, not at all taking him seriously. Then she closes the door and leaves Freddie out there writhing in anger. There's only one thing left for him to do and he really doesn't want to do this. He runs down the stairs two at a time until he reaches the lobby.

"NO QUESTS TO REDEEM YOURSELF IN MY LOBBY!" Lewbert screeches as Freddie runs by. Freddie doesn't even pause, just raises his middle finger behind him and continues running. He doesn't stop running until he reaches Sam's house. He stops on the front porch to catch his breath. Then he knocks on the door repeatedly until Sam answers.

"What do you want?" Sam asks angrily when she sees him.

"We need to talk."

"No we don't." She says and tries to close the door on him but he pushes it open. Again. "Just go." Sam says with anger rising again.

"Why are you angry at me?" Freddie asks. She looks away, not wanting to tell him.

"I'm not." She lies looking down.

"Yes you are now tell me why!" he yells.

"Because you didn't pick me!" she yells back. He stands there confused.

"What do you mean?" he asks lowering his voice.

"I mean you picked Carly over me. Everyone always picks Carly."

"No, I mean what do you mean I didn't pick you? Of course I picked you. Carly kissed me, Sam I love you." He says and puts his hands on hers. She looks up into his eyes, and then slaps him hard across the face.

"That wasn't funny, that's just cruel." She says and walks back inside but Freddie follows her in before she can shut him out. "Leave." She tells him in monotone.

"What's going on?" Fred asks as he walks down the stairs.

"Nothing, Freddie was just leaving." Sam says and starts to push Freddie toward the open door.

"No Sam, wait, don't trust him! He planned this!" Freddie yells and Sam pauses in curiosity.

"Planned what?" Sam asks doubtful.

"Everything, he wants to turn you against Carly and me, he wants you all to himself." Sam looks at him skeptically. Freddie gives her a look of utter desperation.

"Maybe if Fred hadn't just told me he only wanted to be friends I'd believe you." Sam says. Freddie looks between her and Fred in disbelief. Sam starts to push him toward the door and he pushes back one last time.

"Wait, think about it. You tell Carly you like me, and she kisses me. Does that sound like her? Also, she obviously listens to Fred." Sam pauses and thinks. "And, isn't it convenient that he happened to take you right to the place where Carly took me, that he took you exactly where Carly was going to kiss me?" Sam was looking worried; she looks over at Fred with her suspicions on her face.

"This isn't true is it?" she asks, confused and a little fearful. Fred keeps his cool and sticks to the plan.

"Of course it isn't true," he says, now it's time to set his trap, "How would I know that Carly would bring Freddie there to see Mrs. Briggs?"

"I didn't say why Carly brought me there." Freddie accuses. And the trap snaps shut. Fred smiles inwardly, happy that Freddie caught his mistake. Sam's eyes widen and Fred raises his hands in defense.

"Okay, you got me." He says and moves toward the still open door. "I'll go, I'm sorry." And he walks out. Freddie steps closer to Sam and she turns toward him.

"I'm sorry." She whispers he stays silent and moves even closer. He gently puts his hands on her waist and pulls her closer. They both lean in, but Sam puts her hand on his shoulder and lightly pushes back. There lips were a few inches apart and they both realize for the first time that their eyes are closed.

"What's wrong?" he asks quietly. She tears her eyes from his lips and looks him in the eyes.

"It's just… how did you know I told Carly how I felt about you?"

At that moment, Fred is waiting a few yards outside Sam's house for Carly who said she'd meet him there. As he stands there he hears telling coming from inside the house. He looks over to see Freddie fly out the door, roll down the front porch stairs and come to rest on the lawn. He sees Sam stick her head out of the door way and yell 'And stay out!' before slamming the front door closed. He walks over to Freddie and reaches out a hand. Freddie takes it and pulls himself up.

"I take it the plan didn't work?" Fred asks. Freddie stands and looks at him.

"No, for a minute there I had hope, but it just didn't happen. I did everything like you said in your text. I called you and questioned your plan, so if Sam heard you, she would start to doubt you. I went to ask Carly, so Spencer would hear that I didn't know your plan. I even caught your slip up when trying to defend yourself to Sam, but it still didn't work." Freddie explains.

"What went wrong?" Fred asks.

"I mentioned that I knew what she told Carly, and she called me on it." Freddie tells him. At that moment, Carly turns the corner and walks down the street to them.

"So how'd it go?" she asks when she reaches the two. "Are you and Sam finally together?"

"No." Freddie says dejected.

"What? What happened?" she asks looking between them.

"Numbnuts here let it slip that he was part of the plan." Fred says slightly upset that his genius plans failed. Two things happened on Carly's face when Fred explained what happened. She smiled at Fred calling Freddie 'Numbnuts' and she frowned at Freddie's failure, which caused her to look very silly, and brought a smirk to Fred's face.

"What do we do now?" Carly asks when her face returns to normal.

"Well, first, Carly you are going to go in there and comfort Sam, tell her I tricked you into doing those things and that you're very sorry. If she asks how you knew to come, tell her Freddie texted you after she threw him out and that he thought she could use a friend." Freddie marvels at Fred's immediate planning.

"What about you two?" Carly asks.

"I'm gonna head home and make more plans, and I don't really care what Freddie does, as long as he gives Sam her space, he can do almost nothing wrong." Freddie slightly objected to Fred talking about him as if he were a pet that he thought was too stupid to function without it's master, who didn't particularly like caring after terminally stupid pets, but he stayed silent.

"Sounds good, I'll see you tomorrow." Carly says and stands on her tiptoes to reach Fred and give him a kiss, but he still had to lean down a bit. Freddie watched them and desperately wanted to do the same with Sam. 'Fred's plans had better start to work, or I might never get to.' He thought to himself as all three parted ways.

**If you honestly don't have something to say after that chapter I'm shocked. That one had a lot of twists and turns, or maybe you're pissed it took me so long. If either are true leave a review. btw Fred's ring tone was "In Too Deep" by Sum 41, just in case you didn't know already.**


	7. Kiss the Girl

**Author's note: Sorry, this one is a little shorter, all the same i hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, and i do not condone any form of drug use, without a prescription.**

Chapter 7:

Freddie leaves his apartment and walks across the hall to Carly's. He opens the door and walks in as he had hundreds of times before. This time however, instead of Carly, a very sluggish Spencer slouching on the sofa greeted him. He was sitting there and he looked very tired and a little happy, but mostly tired. Freddie doubted he'd gotten much sleep.

"What's up Spence?" Freddie asks more than a little confused. Spencer's gaze moves from the wall over to Freddie.

"Not much just had some freaky dreams." He says with a slight slur.

"Okay, have you seen Carly at all today? I wanted to see if she wanted to walk to school." Freddie asks. Spencer just stares silently for a few seconds then speaks.

"She spent the night at Sam's. Would you like a brownie?" Freddie looks confused but then notices there are a few brownies in plastic wrap on the coffee table.

"What?" he asks.

"Yesterday, on my way home, I passed this little bake sale, and picked up a few brownies, I was going to share with Carly, but she didn't show up." Freddie didn't suspect anything and picked one up.

"Okay then, bye." He says and walks out the door, unwraps the brownie and takes a large bite. It tastes pretty good; he tastes chocolate, fudge, and something else that he can't quite place. Whatever it is, it tastes good and he walks and eats and by the time he reaches the lobby he is done and drops the wrapper in the garbage. He walks down the sidewalk toward his school, wondering if Fred had a new plan yet. He was a few blocks away from the school when he notices something odd. His mouth is a little itchy, but that's not all, he senses something odd about the world too. To Freddie, everything had become much more… fluid. He could almost see the air when he moved his hands. It was eerie, but he continued to school. By the time he walked through the front doors, the change was much more noticeable. The floor is covered in blue mist, the walls became, as best as Freddie could describe, swampy, and he no longer feels like he is walking, but floating. As he moves through the halls, he comes to Fred who is at his locker, but Fred has changed too, he is now completely red, clothes, hair, skin, all as red as a lobster. Freddie decides to ignore this speak as if Fred isn't as red a cardinal.

"Are you okay?" Fred asks. Freddie wanted to ask if Fred was because he resembled Mr. Krabs, but decided against it.

"Yeah, any new plans?" Fred smiles slightly.

"Yes." He turns Freddie and he sees Sam at her locker. "Kiss the girl." Fred says simply. Freddie is shocked by Fred's plan and confused as to why he heard music swelling in the background. Fred wraps an arm around his shoulder and points to Sam. He begins to speak, but Freddie hears the music and Fred isn't speaking, he's singing.

_"There you see her_

_Sitting there across the way_

_She don't got a lot to say_

_But there's something about her._

_And you don't know why_

_But you're dying to try_

_You gotta kiss the girl."_

Suddenly, the people walking by aren't walking but swaying in unison. They're dancing to the song.

"_Yes you want her_

_Look at her you know you do._

_It's possible she wants you, too_

_There is one way to ask her._

_It don't take a word_

_Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl."_

Now, the people stop swaying, they start intricately dancing and singing along. They were dancing and jumping side to side.

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_Look at the boy too shy_

_He ain't gonna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad_

_Ain't it shame, too bad_

_You gonna miss the girl."_

They quiet down and they all begin to sway again. Fred moves in front of him and sings softly.

"_Now's your moment_

_Floating in a blue lagoon_

_Boy, you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don't say a word_

_And she won't say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl."_

Everyone is singing and dancing again, Fred moves back to join the crowd but is still clearly visible. They're jumping and dancing in circular patterns, singing at the top of their lungs and a band starts marching through

"_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared_

_You got the mood prepared_

_Go on and kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now_

_Don't try to hide it how_

_You wanna kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Float along_

_Listen to the song_

_The song say kiss the girl_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

_You wanna kiss the girl."_

Everything starts to quiet down again Fred drifts away with the music, along with the dancers, singers and band. It only leaves Freddie and Sam in the entire hall, but he still hears Fred's voice as he drifts away gently.

"_You've got to kiss the girl_

_Why don't you kiss the girl_

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl."_

Freddie stands there and watches Sam in the hallway. Everything gets blurry, then starts to get brighter and brighter. He can't see anything then things start to clear he's lying down and he sees Sam's worried face above him, behind her is Carly, and next to Carly is Fred. Freddie remembers the song that is still ringing in his ears, so he reaches up, hand finding the back of Sam's neck and pulls her in for a kiss. His lips meet hers and she's confused at first, but melts into it. The two sit there in euphoric bliss, but a hand grabs Sam's shoulder and gently pulls her away. She looks up and sees Fred there.

"We've got to get him to Carly's house." She nods and the two of them lift the confused and almost lifeless Freddie Benson and carry him out of the school building where he collapsed after Fred asked if he was alright.

Spencer is just starting to get control again when the door flies open. He looks up and sees Sam and Fred carrying Freddie, an arm wrapped around Fred's shoulders, and one around Sam's. Carly comes in behind them looking very worried.

"What happened?" Spencer asks, mostly concerned with Freddie.

"He collapsed in school." Carly explains to him.

"Well, why'd you bring him here? Why not the school nurse, or even a hospital?" asks Spencer.

"Because, I don't think Freddie would want anyone to know he'd been drugged." Fred says calmly. Spencer gets very angry when he hears this.

"Drugs! You drugged him?" Spencer accuses Fred loudly.

"I didn't do shit! He stumbled into school like that." Spencer looks at him with obvious skepticism. The two continue to stare daggers at each other, until Sam interrupts them.

"Ooh, brownies." She says and grabs one and starts unwrapping it. Fred turns toward her and snatches the brownie from her hands. "Hey, that's mine!" she says, but Fred silences her with a wave of his hand. He brings the brownie to his lips and takes a bite. He chews thoughtfully.

"Chocolate, fudge…" his face contorts in confusion. "What is that?" he asks himself. Then it comes to him. "Peyote. These brownies have peyote in them."

"What?" asks Sam.

"Peyote, a drug that can cause hallucinations." Fred says they all turn to look at Spencer.

"Well, I didn't know it was in there!" he defends.

"You gave Freddie peyote, you shithead!" Fred yells at him. "Then, you have the nerve to accuse me!" he says getting louder and for the first time that any of them saw, angry.

"I'm sorry." Spencer says quietly.

"Guys, what are we gonna do about Freddie?" Carly asks.

"Let him sleep it off, he'll be up soon." Fred says, with a little bit of a slur on the word 'soon.'

"Are you okay?" Sam asks as Fred stumbles over to the couch and sits down.

"Either the peyote is taking effect, or Carly just grew wings and a halo." Fred says dreamily. She giggles slightly at this. Spencer looks between them, then goes into his room. Carly sits down next to Fred and cuddles into him. He wraps an arm around her and drifts off to sleep as does Carly. Sam looks over at Freddie, who'd been set down on the chair. She looks over at Fred and Carly and does something that could change everything. She scootches Freddie over a little on the chair, then lies down next o him, her back facing him. He rolls over in his sleep and wraps an arm around Sam's waist. She smiles and joins the others in wonderful sleep.

**Thank you now, go... go on now, review... you can do it, i believe in you.**


	8. It all wraps up or does it?

**Author's note: i need to warn you that this chapter has some explicit language and suggestive themes, reader discretion is advised.**

**Disclaimer: i own nothing.**

Chapter 8:

Freddie wakes up to something quite startling. He is currently spooning Sam Puckett. He is unsure of so much, what time is it, where are they, does she know she's doing this, and so many other things are racing through his head. But all these thoughts are silenced when she shifts in her sleep and moves even closer into him. He immediately notices two things. One is that he will no doubt be murdered when she wakes up. Two, is that her butt is pressing right on his… 'middle.' The second he notices this his blood flow heads south, this of course increases the sincerity of the first thing he noticed. He hated to even think the word but he can't help it. He had a… a… a boner, and it was pressing into Sam. He immediately cursed his hormones to hell and tried to think of a way out. He lifted his head to look around the room but only saw two eyes looking right at him.

"What's up?" Fred says.

"Shhh." Freddie shushes him urgently.

"What?" Fred whispers.

"I'm spooning Sam." Freddie whispers back, panic in his voice. Fred just looks at him for a few seconds.

"I don't see the problem here." Fred whispers again.

"It's a problem because I have a 'B' word." Freddie says, trying to avoid the word as much as possible.

"You really shouldn't call her that."

"Not that 'B' word, a boner and Sam's butt is pressing into it."

"I doubt she'll notice it through two pairs of jeans." Fred says calmly. And lays his head back down next to Carly. The two of them somehow moved to the horizontal position during their nap.

"Um, Fred?" Freddie whispers again with worry still in his voice.

"What?" comes the muffled whisper from where he buried his face into the couch.

"Sam and I both had Gym first period." Freddie says to him.

"So?"

"So, we're both wearing gym shorts." Fred shoots up, slightly disturbing Carly.

"Go back to sleep." Fred commands.

"What?"

"Go back to sleep. If she wakes up and you're awake and you have a… boner she will kill you. If you're asleep, you can defend that it was a dream you were having." Freddie nods and lies his head back down. Fred does the same and the two drift off to sleep. However the two didn't notice that Sam was awake. When she stirred earlier she was first coming out of her dreams, she was about to talk when she felt the poke. She stayed silent and waited to see if Freddie was awake and sure enough he started to ask Fred for help. She waited for the two boys to go back to sleep before she slowly got up from the chair. The 'poke' from Freddie had already gone away, but she waited to be sure. She gets up from the chair and creeps over to Carly who is lying next to Fred. She covers Carly's mouth and gently shakes her shoulder. Her eyes flutter open and look right at Sam. Sam puts a finger to her lips, signaling her to be quiet, then points up stairs. She takes her hand off her friends mouth walks up the stairs not even checking to see if Carly is following. She reaches the studio, and opens the door. They walk in and Carly immediately asks questions.

"Sam, why did you bring me up here?" she asks when the door is closed.

"You and Fred have slept next to each other already right?" Sam answers her question with one of her own.

"Well, yeah a few times, why?" Carly inquires.

"Have you two ever… ya'know, done it?" Sam asks unsure of how Carly would respond.

"Done what?" Carly asks blankly.

"You know… IT." Sam says and makes an odd gesture with her hand. Carly looks on confused then it comes to her.

"Oh, no we haven't." Carly says, almost shocked that Sam would even ask. "Why are you asking me about this stuff?" she asks.

"Well, when I woke up a little bit Freddie had a…" she couldn't bring herself to say the vulgar word. "Had an erection." Carly's mouth hung open her eyes went wide in shock.

"Really?" She asks completely shocked.

"Yeah and he was awake and he knew he had it and I was awake and knew he had it, but he doesn't know I know… what do I do?"

"Umm…. You just don't mention it, he's not gonna bring it up, if you just ignore it he will ignore it and this whole thing will be behind you two."

"Right, thanks Carly." Sam says and turns to leave.

"Wait, why were you sleeping with Freddie?" Carly asks.

"Because I…" she was at a loss for words, so many lies she could use, but decides to tell her the truth. "Because I want to have a relationship with him." she says meekly.

"Oh, Sam that's so cute."

"No it's not and you'll shut your mouth." Sam says quickly. "But now, I have a question, how can you still be with Fred after he tried to keep me to himself?" Carly thought about how to tell Sam.

"Because he never really did mean to keep you, it was part of a very elaborate plan that would have worked if Freddie didn't screw it up."

"Plan to do what?" Sam asks.

"To get you two kids over your pride and hook you crazy kids up." Carly says cheerfully.

"Why go through all this trouble?" Sam asks.

"Because Freddie really likes you and this was the best way he could see. You two have a lot to talk about, don't let this chance go." Sam nods and walks out of the door. Carly follows and the two head downstairs. When they reach the living room everyone was sobered up and awake. Sam looks at her phone and sees it's 6 pm. Well, that's what they get for sleeping at odd hours of the day. Sam walks right over to Freddie who was sitting on the chair, fully awake and talking with Fred.

"Hi Sam." Freddie says when she gets right next to him. She reaches down and grabs his collar and yanks him to his feet and glares menacingly at him.

"You are a nerd, your hair is stupid, you have a chest and arms that I can't stand, and you wear awful shirts." She says never talking her anger filled eyes off of him. Freddie never felt fear like this before, he is sweating and his knees are shaking. Sam's face is less than an inch from his own and she slams her lips onto his, there is so much force in her kiss that Freddie stumbles back a bit. She comes up for air and Freddie's eyes are still closed recovering from their kiss. "I love you, Freddie." Sam says and rests her head on his chest. His arms wrap around her and he whispers to her.

"I love you too, Sam." They stand there and hold each other. Spencer walks into the room and looks at all of them. Freddie and Sam holding each other and Carly who'd moved to sit with Fred and was staring at him longingly, while he was caught up watching Sam and Freddie and admiring his handy work.

"Ahem." Spencer says loudly and everyone turns to face him. "Will you all join me at the table, I have some things to discuss with you all." And he walks over to sit at the table and they all join him, Spencer at one end, Sam and Carly on either side of him, Freddie next to Sam, and Fred next to Carly. "Sam and Freddie, I have noticed a certain amount of hugging and kissing and would like to say that it's about damn time." Spencer says calmly and the pair of teens smile. "As for you two." Spencer turns to look at Carly and Fred. Fred and Carly hold their breath and under the table, hands. "I may have overreacted. If you make Carly happy, I have no right to stand between you two." Both of them grow huge smiles on their faces and turn and kiss deeply. "Will you be doing a lot of that?" Spencer asks.

"Afraid so." Fred says quickly pulling away from Carly then going right back. Spencer gets up from the table and walks into his room for his coat. Freddie and Sam had resumed their make out. Spencer comes back out with a coat and keys.

"I've got some errands to run, I'll be back in a few hours, try not to inhale each other." And he walks out the door locking it behind him. Carly pulls away, and looks at Fred.

"What is it?" Fred asks.

"Just thinking about something Sam said earlier."

"What?" Fred asks and Carly leans in to whisper her thought into his ear. Fred's face turns a few shades redder and he hopes no one sees it. "But I don't have a…" he trails off and Carly runs into Spencer's room and comes out with an object in her hand and presses it into his. He looks down at the object and back at her. "What about these two?" he asks and nods toward the teens making out.

"They'll never notice they're a little too busy." Carly says.

"Are you sure you want to?" Fred asks a little unsure. She leans in and places a small kiss on his lips she grabs both his hands and pulls him up. Still caught in this tiny kiss she places his hands on her waist and wraps her arms around his neck. She slowly pulls him toward the stairs and when they reach them, she breaks off the kiss.

"I'm very sure."

"Have you done this before?" Fred asks, worried about the answer.

"No, but I really want to… with you." She says and pulls him up the stairs. Freddie and Sam continue to kiss for about ten more minutes before they come back down to reality. Having thoroughly explored each others mouths they decide to take a break and maybe talk with their friends. However, they can't seem to find them.

"Where could they have gone?" Freddie asks when a noise gives him his answer a thump from upstairs.

"Wanna go see what they're doing?" Sam asks. Freddie shrugs and they walk upstairs together. When they see the first sock on the stairs, they don't much notice, when they see the shoe; they pause but think nothing of it. It isn't until they see a shirt lying outside of Carly's bedroom door that they begin to think. Slowly Sam opens the door and in the room lying under the covers is a shirtless Fred, and even more shocking, a topless Carly.

"What happened here?" Freddie asks when they walk in, the two in the bed jump slightly because they didn't notice the two. Fred looks around the room at the clothes strewn all over the floor and then at Carly, then himself.

"Freddie," Fred says to him, "If you really have to ask, you are pretty stupid."

"You guys can't tell Spencer." Carly begs.

"Fine." They say in unison.

"Great, now please leave." Carly asks and the two close the door. After a few minutes the two re-emerge mostly dressed, except Fred is shirtless and Carly is missing a sock and a shoe.

"So," Sam says uncomfortably, "How was it?"

**I'm sorry for the crudeness but the story isn't quite over, one more chapter i hope you've enjoyed the story so far.**


	9. A Fight to end all Stories

**Author's Note: Thus us the last Chapter of Fred & Freddie, i hope you enjoyed the story, i had some fun writing it and i can't wait to see the reviews, remember tomorrow i will be counting the reviews and the winner of the contest get's the story named after them, so enjoy and review.**

Chapter 9:

Fred and Freddie walked through the halls of Ridgeway. It had been a week since Freddie and Sam had caught Fred and Carly together. They decided to keep it a secret and not mention it too much. They were talking about what had happened in English when Gibby walks up and joins them. Over the past week, Gibby and Fred had become fast friends; they found each other peculiar and enjoyed the antics of the other.

"What's up guys?" Gibby asks when he catches up to them.

"Gibby!" Fred exclaims and the two exchange a bro-hug. "We were just talking about you."

"Really, what about me?" Gibby asks.

"We were wondering what kind of guy would take off his shirt in the middle of class and throw it to Wendy while reciting Shakespeare." Freddie says. Gibby puts on a puzzled face then replies.

"Gibbeh." He says in his weird pronunciation of his name. The three of them laugh at this for a few seconds, but are interrupted.

"Hey asshole!" Shouts an angry voice. All three turn to see a large boy 3 inches taller than Fred and as strong as two Gibby's put together. It was Dave, the star basketball player, also known as Wendy's boyfriend. "I hear you threw your shirt at my girl, I'm here to teach you what happens when you strip for my girlfriend." He says angrily to Gibby as he walks closer. "Got any last words?"

"If you touch me I will cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war." Gibby replies.

"What?" Dave asks Fred and Freddie very confused.

"Famous quote from Julius Caesar." Fred says. Dave still looks confused. "The play by Shakespeare."

"Whatever, I'm gonna kick your ass you shirtless potato." Dave says returning his attention to Gibby.

"Listen buddy," Gibby says, "just cause you're insecure doesn't mean-" Gibby is cut off hear when Dave punches him in the face. Gibby spins once then falls flat.

"You guys got a problem with that?" Dave asks the other two.

"Well," Freddie says looking at Fred then back at Dave, "There's two of us so…" Freddie trails off and then Fred and Freddie simultaneously tackle Dave to the ground and start punching him. The two have him pinned and are laying into him with their fists when two strong hands grab Freddie's shoulders and throw him off of Dave. Then Fred is thrown off by a well-placed kick. On of Dave's friends had arrived and joined the fight. Freddie is back on his feet already and jumps on the friends back while he was helping Dave up. Fred struggles to his feet at the same time as Dave. Dave is just a bit faster and gets a hand on Fred's shoulder and slams him into some lockers he raises a fist and brings it into Fred's gut. Fred hunches down and Dave prepares to kick him when a girls voice yells out.

"No!" Carly yells and jumps on Dave's back. With one foot up to kick Fred he loses balance and stumbles away. He manages to get a hand on her and pull her off. He literally throws her away and she rolls up next to Fred.

"You shouldn't have your bitch fight for you." Dave sneers. Fred looks down at Carly, wincing in pain. He pushes himself to his feet and faces Dave.

"Now, you die." Fred says quietly. He runs at Dave, with more force than before. He jumps up crashes into the large boy. They fall to the ground and Fred immediately starts throwing punches, hitting whatever he can. Dave hits him in the chest and the force throws him off. Fred gets up as soon as he hits the ground and runs at Dave as he struggles to get up. This time however, instead of jumping on him, he keeps running. He lifts a foot and slams his converse into Dave's nose. Dave's head rolls back and smacks on the ground. Fred reaches down and pulls Dave up by his collar. Dave just barely hanging onto consciousness is pushed over the edge when Fred's bloody fist connects with his temple. Freddie is still struggling with Dave's friend when suddenly the friend is jerked away and slammed into lockers. Freddie looks up to see a very angry Fred. Something he had not really seen before and it scared him. Fred walks over to the boy he slammed into the locker, who is on his hands and knees. Fred kicked the boy in the stomach so he slouched down. While he is down there, Fred grabs the boys head pulls it up and slams it into the lockers once more. The boy drops to the ground unconscious like Dave. Freddie manages to stand up and sees Fred over by Carly, checking to see if she was all right. Freddie felt weak and he starts to fall, but someone catches him. He turns and sees Sam standing there holding him.

"Easy there Killer." She says with a smirk. He smiles and kisses her softly on the lips.

"I love you." He says after the kiss with a laugh. Fred squats by Carly and helps her up.

"How are you feeling?" he asks her when she's standing.

"Not to bad, what about you, you went all hulk on those guys are you okay?" Carly asks concerned. Fred looks at her and laughs.

"I guess I did go hulk on them." They both laugh.

"I love you." She says to him when they stop laughing.

"I love you too." He says and then falls to the floor unconscious. At this point the nurse comes in along with the teachers who couldn't get through the massive crowd that had formed.

"All of you to the nurses office." Principle Franklin demands when he heard what everyone conscious had to say.

"Is he okay?" Carly asks the nurse when she reaches Fred.

"He seems okay, he's gonna be sore when he wakes up though, I'd say he was running on pure adrenaline." The nurse says. The four unconscious boys are carried on stretchers into the nurse's office while Carly and Sam help Freddie limp all the way. Dave and his friend are taken into a separate room while Fred, Gibby, and Freddie are taken into a large room with three beds. Tasha had joined the group and now each girl sat by there boyfriends. Sam and Freddie were talking, but Gibby and Fred were both out of it, so Tasha and Carly had to talk to each other for a while. Gibby wakes up first, he sits up and looks around.

"What happened?" Gibby asks. Freddie tries to sit up, but he had taken a lot of body blows and was very sore. So Sam explains it for him.

"Dave knocked you out so Fred and Freddie jumped him, then Dave's friend joined and Fred wrecked Dave and then Dave's friend, while Freddie was still fighting him." Sam explains. Freddie sits slightly upset at how she described his part in the fight. He is after all the only participant who managed to stay conscious, other than Carly but she was barely in it. Gibby nods and lies down while Tasha begins to kiss him.

"Do you really think my part in the fight was so small?" Freddie asks Sam quietly. She looks at him with guilt on her face.

"No, it's just, I didn't like the fact that you were in a fight so I try to ignore your part in it."

"Oh so, you think I'm stupid for fighting, huh?" Freddie says getting a little angry. In response, Sam reaches down, grabs the bottom of Freddie's shirt, and pulls it off of him. Then, she straddles her boyfriend's hip with a hand on either side of his head. She looks down and sees three large bruises on his stomach, chest, and right shoulder.

"This is what I think of your fighting." She says and moves down to the lowest bruise on his stomach and places a gentle kiss on it. "This one makes me proud to be your girlfriend." She moves up and kisses the one on his chest. "This one tells me I'll never be in danger while I'm with you." She kisses the one on his shoulder. "This one reminds me of why I love you all over again." And she moves back up to her original position. "And this one is for me only," she says before kissing him on the lips. She pulls back and looks at Freddie, he's smiling at her happily. She looks next to her, No one has noticed and if they have, they're kind enough not to show it. She lies down next to Freddie.

"Hold me." She commands him quietly.

"What?" he asks.

"I said hold me, now Hold Me." She tells him, making sure the message gets through. He hesitantly wraps his arms around her and when he does, she melts into him and rests her head on his chest.

"We can do anything together." Freddie tells her.

"Like What?" Sam asks.

"I don't know, how about becoming cops." Freddie suggests.

"Yeah right." Sam says sarcastically. "Then we'll go off and join the Russian mafia." They all stay the way they are for about ten minutes. Sam and Freddie resting, Tasha and Gibby talking and kissing, and Carly waiting for Fred to wake up. At the end of the ten minutes Fred does wake up.

"Where am I?" Fred asks.

"Nurse's office, you dropped from exhaustion. Do you remember anything?" she asks.

"I don't remember anything after you saying you were okay." Fred tells her.

"So you don't remember what you said to me?" Carly asks worried that he didn't remember saying he loved her.

"Carly I could have vomited up a live butterfly and I wouldn't remember it. Why, what did I say?"

"Nevermind." She says sadly. He looks up at her.

"Carly," he starts and secretly moves his hand behind her, "Tell me." He says quietly.

"No." she says glumly. His hand grabs her shoulder and pulls her into the bed with him. She shrieks with laughter.

"Tell me." He says while laughing.

"Never." She says laughing as well; she is now lying on top of him.

"You leave me no choice." He says dramatically and moves his hands to her ribs and starts to tickle her relentlessly.

"No… don't… you're awful…" she says between laughs. He finally stops and she looks up at him with a huge grin.

"I love you." He says quietly. She moves up and kisses him gently on the lips.

"I love you too." They sat like that for a few minutes before Freddie's voice breaks the silence.

"Boy am I thirsty, I could go for some water right now." Freddie calls out. Fred joins in, seeing where he's going with this.

"Me too, too bad we can't get out of these beds to go get it ourselves." Fred calls out. Carly looks at him with a smirk.

"Would you like me to get you some water?" she asks chuckling to herself.

"Oh, if you wouldn't mind." Fred says quietly. Freddie must have asked Sam the same thing because Fred hears her voice loud from where he is.

"You can get your own damn water." Fred decides to help Freddie out.

"Thank you Carly, you sure know how to be a good girlfriend, because a Good Girlfriend would do this sort of thing and if someone didn't they might not be a GOOD GIRLFRIEND." He says loudly. Sam grumbles something and gets up to follow Carly. The two come back shortly with a bottle of water each. They give them to their boyfriends and sit next to the beds again. They all share pleasant conversation for a few minutes when Wendy walks in. Wendy was a very attractive girl. She had a pretty face, was not too skinny, but you would never think fat. She was filled out and nicely so, especially in the jeans and tight white T-shirt she was wearing at that moment. All the girls in the room looked up and eyed her suspiciously. All the men eyed her as well, but for a completely different reason.

"Hi guys, I heard what Dave did to you and I just want to say I'm sorry, he can get pretty jealous."

"I can see why he would." Freddie says and gets a swift slap on the back of the head from Sam.

"I don't know why he thought doing this was a good idea." Wendy continues with a small smile at Freddie.

"Well he probably thought he'd lose you. Seems like a good reason to fight three dudes." Fred comments and gets a slap on the arm from Carly, and a smile from Wendy.

"I just want to say sorry again." Wendy says and walks up to Gibby and gives him a long hug, and a kiss on the cheek. She pressed her chest to Gibby's too long for Tasha's liking. Then she moved to Freddie and did the same, but after the kiss in the cheek, left her hand on Freddie's chest a too long for Sam's liking. Finally she got to Fred and gave him the long hug, during which she whispered, "I know how you beat up Dave." Then pulled back but when everyone was watching, expecting the kiss on the cheek, she grabs his head and plants one right on his lips and shoots her tongue in his mouth everyone is so stunned that Wendy makes the kiss last for about five seconds. She lets go and whispers again "And I like it." She turns and walks away with three angry girls watching her and three stunned guys. After she leaves, all the girls turn their angry gazes on their boyfriends. The guys all give the girls pleading looks but to no avail.

Sitting at her desk in the main section of her office, the nurse stops working when she hears three slaps in a row each one followed by an 'ow' from a different boy. Then she hears the same three voices speak in unison, "What did I do?" she chuckle to herself. Ah teenagers, they never learn do they?

**I sincerely hope you liked the story, now review if you want, i hope you read my next story,The Ultimate Power, you might enjoy it  
><strong>**-Sincerely ES96  
><strong>


	10. Trevor

**Author's Note: Okay so i probably be updating my existing story and not writing an ending, that's frankly unnecessary, for a story i already finished, but what the hell, i'm funny that way.**

Chapter 10:

The Shay's apartment door opens and a two sweaty teens shamble in. Sam and Fred move to the couch and plop down next to each other. They both kick off their converse and sag into the couch.

"Man, I'm thirsty." Fred says and turns to look at the blonde.

"Me too." Sam agrees and turns to meet Fred's gaze. The two stare into each other's eyes, unblinking. Fred's left eye starts to twitch slightly. Sam, sensing weakness, knits her eyebrows together in concentration. They stay like this for another fifteen seconds, but eventually, Fred blinks.

"Dammit." Fred curses to himself.

"Ha-ha, suck it!" Sam exclaims happily, throwing her hands into the air. Fred gets up and walks over to the fridge to get two waters. This was a common occurrence in the apartment, both Sam and Fred have a knack for laziness, so when it's just the two of them and something needs to be done, a starring contest decides who will have to get up and do it.

"You don't have to gloat so much." Fred grumbles and sits next to her again.

"I don't have to, but I like it." Sam tells him and takes her water. Simultaneously, they unscrew the tops and chug the water. Neither wants to stop first so they continue until all of their water is gone. "Why are you so thirsty?" Sam asks him. "I was the one on the field practically the whole game."

"Hey, I played just as hard as you did." Fred defends himself, "Besides, it's not my fault that a girl has to be on the field at all times, and it's not my fault that the other girls didn't show up until near the end." Sam just rolls her eyes and goes to get two more waters. When she gets back they sip them much slower turn on the T.V. and settle down to watch whatever comes on. What they were talking about seconds ago, was Ultimate Frisbee, a sport Fred had found for her, where she could expend all the energy she wanted but couldn't hurt anyone doing it, being a non-contact sport. Principle Franklin had requested that they find something to help calm Sam down, after she nearly cracked Billy Golding's skull open for slapping her on the ass as she walked by. Fred had gotten into Ultimate Frisbee, in order to make sure Sam stuck to the 'non-contact' part. "I'm going to go get changed." Fred says, breaking the nice silence they'd had going, and gets up and goes into his room. Six months ago, Sam turned eighteen, making them all eighteen. Two days later, Spencer had moved out, claiming they were all old enough to be on their own, so Freddie, Fred, and Sam moved in and now they all share the apartment.

"Where are Carly and Freddie?" Sam suddenly asks.

"Freddie's fencing and Carly's…" Fred trails off. "I don't know where Carly is." He says and looks around the apartment, as if he'd maybe missed her upon walking in. Just then, the door opens and Freddie walks in, carrying a gym bag and a saber.

"Hey." Freddie greets the two of them.

"Hey." Fred half waives, still trying to remember where Carly is.

"Nub." Sam greets with him with a smile. Freddie walks up behind the couch, bends over and gives Sam a peck on the lips.

"Demon." He smiles back. Sam pats him on the cheek and moves away.

"You smell like sweat, go shower." She demands.

"Is she doing something for the school?" Fred asks no one in particular.

"Well, you smell like sweat too." Freddie tries to defend himself, completely ignoring Fred.

"Yeah, but for me it smells good." Sam counters.

"Debate club or something?" Fred, again, asks no one.

"Just go shower." Sam orders him. An evil gleam appears in Freddie's eye and walks up to Sam and whispers in her ear.

"Only if you come with me." He tells her. Sam's eyes go wide and her face gets redder than a cherry. She opens her mouth to reply, but no sound comes out. She looks right at Freddie, then over at Fred, still lost in thought. At that moment, the door bursts open, and Carly shambles in, her face streaked with tears and her makeup running slightly. Immediately, all conversation stops and Fred jumps to his feet. He walks over to her and puts his hands on her shoulders.

"What happened?" He asks her.

"I was on my way back from Model U.N.-" Carly starts to explain.

"Model U.N! I knew it'd come to me." Fred exclaims. All three of them just stare at him. "Never mind, keep going." He tells Carly.

"Anyway, I was leaving, and this kid, Trevor comes up to me and starts hitting on me," Fred's eyes widen slightly and his nostrils flare the tiniest bit, sure signs that he was angry, "I told him I had a boyfriend and he… he…" she trails off. Fred pulls her into a hug.

"Did he do anything?" he whispers to her.

"No, but he tried, I ran all the way here." Carly tells him. Fred just holds her for a few seconds more.

"I'll take care of this." He says out loud and moves for the door, but Carly stops him.

"No, not yet, just stay here for a while." She tells him and pulls him down to the couch. He reluctantly sits next to her and she rests her head on his chest. While this is happening, Sam and Freddie are having a similar discussion.

"Sam you can't just go and beat the crap out of the guy." Freddie tells her and holds her shoulders.

"Why not!" she demands. Freddie is silent for a moment as he tries to think of an answer. "Exactly!" she says and moves for the door.

"No, wait." Freddie calls after her and she stops.

"Why? Give me one good reason!" She barks at him.

"Because," Fred interrupts them, "He's mine."

(Later)

Fred, Sam, Freddie, Carly, and Gibby are all sitting at a table in the Groovy Smoothies. They had decided to get smoothies and cool down, Gibby had just happened to show up. Carly was feeling better, but still hung close to Fred or Sam at all times. They had not been sitting for more than five minutes when an unsatisfied slurping sound came from the bottom of Sam's cup.

"Why don't they make these things bigger?" Sam huffed.

"You got the Triple XL." Freddie reminds her.

"So?" Sam asks, "Buy me another." She demands him grumpily.

"I'm broke, all my money went to paying your part of the rent." Freddie tells her. Both their gazes fall on Fred, who was sitting sipping his smoothie. He reaches a hand into his pocket and pulls out a twenty, slurping his smoothie the entire time. Freddie gets up and goes to the counter. He comes back a few minutes later with two more smoothies and a hamburger with a hole through the middle that T-Bo had made him buy off of a stick. Fred immediately took the Hamburger and started eating it.

"Is there any change?" Fred asks him.

"Nope." Freddie says smoothly and discreetly hands a handful of bills to Sam under the table.

"Why do you even care if there's change? Won't you be getting more in like, two days?" Gibby asks him. Shortly after Spencer moved out, the group realized that Freddie's part time job in a Pear store would not be able to pay the rent; Fred decided it was time to start getting paid for iCarly and became the Head of Advertising. For a few Target pop-ups or a Pear-Pod commercial, and they'd make a few easy hundred dollars a month with minimal complaint from the viewers.

"That's not the point, they're getting their own money, no need to steal mine." Fred defends himself to Gibby. At that moment, four guys walk in, Pete, Jonah, Shane, and Trevor. They were all laughing, at something Trevor had said, but when he noticed Carly, he stopped laughing and walked up behind her.

"Hello there beautiful," he said and Carly cringed at his voice, "we never finished our… discussion." He said and gently grabbed a strand of her hair. Fred's hand shot out and his palm landed square on Trevor's chest. Trevor stumbled back and Fred got up and stood between Trevor and Carly.

"Keep your hands off of her." He told him simply. Immediately, Freddie, Gibby, and Sam shoot up and move to Fred's side. Pete, Jonah, and Shane do the same for Trevor.

"What are you going to do if I don't?" He asks tauntingly. Fred's eyes never leave his.

"You want to take this outside?" Fred offers, keeping his voice the same. Trevor was just as tall as Fred, with shaggy blonde hair and a muscular build.

"Your _Boys_ against mine?" He asks, stressing the word 'boys' while looking directly at Sam.

"No," Fred replies, "You against me."

"Meet you out there in ten minutes." Trevor says and walks out, followed by his little posse.

"You didn't have to do that." Carly tells him.

"Yes I did." He says and grabs her hand. "Sam," He says and turns to her, "If I don't win, finish the fight for me." He tells her.

"Of course you'll win, you beat Dave, remember?" Gibby tells him.

"Dave never saw me coming and Freddie helped me out a bit. But it's gonna be just Trevor and me, and he'll be prepared." Fred says. Soon, the ten minutes are up and they all make there way outside. Behind the Groovy Smoothies, there is an alley; this is where the group goes to find Trevor and his friends waiting.

"You ready?" Trevor asks.

"Let's do thi-" Fred is cut off as Trevor throws a punch and hits Fred square in the chin. Fred stumbles back and Trevor moves in closer. Trevor hits him again and he falls into a group of trashcans. Trevor pulls him out by his feet and sits on his chest. Again and again, Trevor slams his fists into Fred's face, slamming his head into the concrete. Trevor pulls back for another swing, quickly Fred's hand grabs a trashcan lid that had fallen onto the ground and slams it into Trevor's temple. He falls off of and Fred pounces. He slams a converse covered foot into Trevor's face while he tries to get up. Fred moves to kick again, but this time, Trevor catches his foot and throws it back. Fred stumbles and slams into a wall. Trevor gets to his feet and advances on his prey. He uses one large hand to pin Fred to the wall and brings the other one up to slam it into Fred's face again. He throws a fist, but Fred gets a hand up and pushes the fist off to the side, where it slams into the brick wall. Fred grabs hold of Trevor's punching arm and uses his free arm to throw Trevor off of him. Fred pushes himself off of the wall and slams his fist into Trevor's face. Fred throws another punch, but Trevor blocks it and buries his fist in Fred's gut. Fred keels over and Trevor throws him to the ground. Again, Trevor sits on his chest and throws punches. Fred's face is now covered in blood and Trevor reaches into his pocket and pulls out a switchblade as long as a steak knife. Carly screams as Trevor raises it and Sam, Freddie and Gibby run in to try and stop him, but Trevor's Friends jump up and stop them. Trevor brings the blade down, aiming it at Fred's throat. However, Fred manages to get a hand up and push the blade to the side, it misses his throat and sinks into his bicep. Fred holds Trevor's wrist tight so he can't pull the blade out and try again. Unfortunately, Trevor slams his fist into Fred's face again and he loses his grip. The knife slides out and Trevor raises it again, he's about to bring it down when a noise stops him in his tracks. The sound of a shotgun being cocked makes everyone's blood run cold. All eyes turn to the source of the noise to find T-Bo aiming the gun right at Trevor.

"Get off of him." T-Bo warns him. Trevor looks hesitant, but when T-Bo takes a step closer he gets off and backs up to the wall. His friends join him and Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Gibby run over to Fred who hasn't moved from the ground. "Here's what's gonna happen. You four," he says gesturing at Trevor and his friends, "Are gonna go to jail and leave the iCarly kids alone, got it?" They all nodded as police sirens could be hear approaching. The next twenty minutes were filled with explanations, car rides and a trip to the hospital. When they were at the hospital, Fred was rushed to the ER while the others had to wait. After a few hours, they were allowed to see him.

"Hey guys." He groans.

"What were you thinking?" Carly asks and slaps him on the arm, careful to avoid the stitches.

"I don't know." Fred answers honestly.

"Well," Carly says thinking of a way to scold him, "Don't do it again."

"You okay?" Freddie asks.

"Yeah, that's why I'm in the hospital." Fred says sarcastically and then smiles.

"I was just asking." Freddie says defensively.

"I know I was just messing with you." Freddie tells him.

"Can you not mess with me all the time?"

"Sam, why'd you have to pick such a whiney girlfriend?" Fred asks Sam

"You See!" Freddie says and points, laughing at Fred's joke.

"Come on Nub, let's go get me some fat cakes." Sam tells him and guides him out of the room. After they leave, Carly turns back to Fred and smiles.

"You really didn't have to do that." She says.

"Oh, okay, you can fight the next dude." Fred says with a smile.

"Shut up." She whispers and leans in close. Their lips meet and find a nice rhythm. They continue to kiss for about thirty seconds, when a voice interrupts them.

"Guys, I'm still here." Gibby tells them awkwardly. Fred just smiles and waives him out. He shuffles out to go do Gibby things.

"Now," Fred says, "Where were we?"

**Okay, so not the Seddiest of Chapters, but i really like what i've got going between Fred and Carly and wanted to add to it a bit. tell me what you think.**


End file.
